Fueled by such demands worldwide as protection of the environment and an improvement in workplace conditions in recent years, it has become necessary to move away from conventional coating materials containing organic solvents, to coating materials which release little organic solvent into the atmosphere. In addition, from the perspective of energy conservation, as well, the development of a type of coating resin which form crosslinking at ordinary temperature has been particularly attractive.
A composition of a water-based emulsion composition consisting of a copolymer composed of an unsaturated monomer of the ethylene family and an aminoalkyl(meth)acrylate having a primary or secondary amino group, and a epoxy silane coupling agent has been proposed heretofore (Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 61-28543). However, the cured coating obtained from this composition has been problematic in that it tends to be inferior with respect to its weather resistant properties and the like.
Accordingly, the present inventors began extensive research aimed at developing a composition which would resolve the aforementioned problems encountered in the conventional art, while also meeting the various demands of the coating industry as described above.
Therefore, the present invention has as an objective for the provision of a curable resin composition for use in water-based coating materials which is novel and has an extremely high degree of utility, the composition having excellent workability and curing properties, while containing little or no organic solvent as compared to conventional organic solvent-based coatings, and moreover, offering a cured coating which is superior with respect to resistance to weathering, solvents, chemicals and water.
Additionally, in view of energy conservation, it is also an objective of the present invention to provide a novel curable resin composition for use in water-based coating materials with a high degree of utility, which can form crosslinking at ordinary temperature.